Sleep is for the sane
by The Artsy Bookworm
Summary: Danny has fought ghosts for a long time, he is used to sleepless nights. But now he hasn't slept decently in 4 days,and signs of this have started to show more than ever. Will he manage to resist or will his secret spill out?
1. Chapter 1

Danny woke up to the sound of his alarm, the loud ringing hammering his sensitive eardrums , he let out a small wimp as his bandaged arm reached and turned off the alarm .The young halfa opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling trying to remember the previous events ,"So…" he thought "Skulker got a new weapon.. those blades hurt,then….. I gotta remember to stay away from the Ecto grenade….and….ugh why can't I remember the last thing?...whatever."

Danny sat on the side of his bed and started taking off the bandages that covered his entire left arm and the ones around his torso ,after dumping the now useless bandages in the trash can under his desk he got ready for the day, as he walked into the kitchen he saw Maddie looking at a blueprint for a ghost weapon, Danny mumbled a "Good morning" as he got himself a bowl of cereal.

" Good morning sweetie did you sl-Danny are you okay?" Maddie asked,a worried look on her face

"Yeah I'm fine…I just went to sleep late…"Danny replied with a tired voice, the black bags under his eyes denied that.

"Sweetie I'm worried about you, you look like you haven't slept in days, I went to school yesterday to speak with your teachers and they all said you act tired and even fall asleep during classes, can you please tell me what's wrong?"Maddie spoke with a note of preoccupation in her sweet tone.

"I told you mom I'm fine, I just need to go to bed earlier…don't worry about it" Danny had finished his cereals and was getting up,

"just try to get some rest every now and then Danny,or I'll put up a sleep curfew" her voice was no longer sweet, it was serious.

Danny mumbled a yes as he went up to his room to grab his backpack. He turned into Phantom and phased trough his wall; as he flew to school he tried to get his thoughts in order ,only to almost fly past Casper High ,luckily he snapped out of his thoughts in time .He landed on the roof and phased trough the walls until he was inside the boys bathroom ,only then he changed back to Fenton and went to his locker expecting Sam and Tucker to be there, but someone else was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

(2 follow! omg yes! ,thank you guys for the support, it's greatly appreciated ,I know my plot is kinda of crappy but hey we all gotta start somewhere!)

Danny wasn't expecting to find her of all people, to be waiting for him, but then again, he was used to surprises

"Valerie? What are you doing here? Where's Sam and Tucker?" He asked with a worried tone

"Oh hi Danny, Sam was called by Lancer, I think Tucker is sick I haven't seen him today, hey are you feeling alright?" she asked calmly. (She knows btw, Danny still doesn't know that )

Danny mumbled something that sounded like a yes and proceeded to grab his books from his locker, he felt like crap, the raven haired teen had just closed his locker when the room spinned under his feet, he had a mad thought of closing his eyes and letting sleep have the best of him, a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him from falling on the floor.

"You can sleep all you want during class Danny but now you need to stay awake, understood?" someone said with a calm tone

"We don't want you fainting in the middle of the hallway" he rubbed his eyes to see Sam holding him by the shoulders and looking at the young halfa with a worried face.

Danny nodded weakly , he followed Sam to class, his mind too tired to understand what she was saying (something about his stupid hero complex) ;he sat at his desk and slept for the entirety of the lesson, too tired to even care.

At lunch he sat with Sam and Valerie and they couldn't help but to notice he was eating like he hadn't eaten in days, and it was understandable, until you realize it was the Cafeteria food, THEN it was weird; they just shrugged it off ,maybe he had skipped breakfast and was just too hungry to care, who knows.

The rest of the school day passed by pretty normally ,Dash had shoved Danny in his locker at least once, the Box ghost had showed up twice…it was pretty normal.

Danny came back home to find his mom writhing on a small sheet of paper, he mumbled a hi before sitting at the table with Maddie,

"Danny, why didn't you tell me?" she asked him firmly ,the little color he had drained from his face

"Tell you about what?" he asked nervously

"About your injuries and the fights you get into"

"I…" he started, the color slowly returning to his face "…." His mind had gone blank.

"Sigh…sweetie I'm worried sick about you, just tell me please" Her voice full of worry

"NO!" he shouted ,immediately after he gave himself a mental slap for reacting like that ,he ran upstairs and into his room ,locked the door and laid on his bed, immediately falling asleep.

(Sorry these chapters are short, but this is my first story so plz understand, feel free to leave suggestions and ideas, they would be well accepted )


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! I didn't want to rush the making of this chapter because I'm trying to make them longer and more enjoyable for all you guys, by the way, you guys have been really supportive of this story and I really appreciate that, but I have sad news, the chapter after this will be the ending. And before you start grabbing the pitchforks I have to say that the story after this will be published ASAP so don't worry, enjoy!**

 **P.S: slight SXD, and I suck at writhing battle scenes.**

Danny slowly and forcefully opened his eyes, his vision was blurred and his head was pulsing and screaming to curl up and go back to sleep, his phone was buzzing and ringing ,the halfa forced his arm to cooperate and grabbed his phone,

"Ugh….Hello?"

*Danny there's no time, three ectopuses in the mall hurry up!*Sam's voice was rushed and battle noises could be heard in the background,

Danny immediately jumped off the bed, his mind racing with only one thought "Danger", the raven haired boy stumbled and almost faceplanted, he hung up and changed into Phantom.

Phantom dashed over the mall as fast as his weak body could manage, phasing through the wall and rushing to the battle site, Sam was distracting the giant green octopuses while the Red huntress was blasting them, people were running and screaming as the giant beings were destroying the place, smashing objects and blasting walls in an attempt to blast Valerie or Sam.

Danny dashed to one of the ectopuses and blasted it in the face, then rushed to Sam and put up a shield to stop a blast headed her way,

"Did you bring the Thermos?" Danny asked, blasting the green octopus again, sweat starting to run down his forehead,

Sam made an affirmative sign and blasted the second ectopus with her wrist ray ,hitting a tentacle and stopping it from smacking Valerie off her hoverboard , the goth girl handed the Fenton Thermos to Phantom

"You should really start carrying one around with you."

The first ectopus was down, Danny hurried and sucked it into the Thermos, Valerie was quick in putting the second K.O. with a blast of her ectoblaster in the eye ; The third one however had been the least targeted and was pretty much untouched.

Danny was getting more and more exhausted as the fight progressed, the adrenaline rush was over and all of the sleep deprivation started weighing on him like a boulder, Sam was still fighting, but her arm was badly bruised, and Valerie was slowly getting less quick and swift as the fight continued,

if the Fentons hadn't arrived they would have probably given up.

Maddie and Jack attacked the ghost with their Fenton Bazooka sending it flying backwards towards a wall, smashing it.

The giant ectopus jumped and attacked the Fentons from above, in a desperate attempt to crush them, the two adults tried to blast it away with their guns, but failed ,Danny rushed to them until he was between them and put up a shield to cover himself and his parents, the ectopus landed on it and started blasting at the shield, little cracks formed on it, but otherwise it resisted ,Maddie blasted the ectopus in the head, the giant green octopus fell to his side, Danny made the shield vanish and uncapped the Thermos, trapping the last ghost.

Danny walked over to Sam and placed and ice cold hand on her bruised arm but she evaded his touch,

"Danny stop, you shouldn't overwork yourself, you look exhausted….Danny? DANNY!"

Phantom had fallen on his knees, his eyes treathnening to shut, Sam rushed in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him,

"DANNY!" Sam shouted, her voice full of preoccupation

Danny was strongly tempted to let the exhaustion have the best of him, he was too tired to think or worry about the consequences,

Jack and Maddie watched in disbelief as Phantom, a ghost, closed his eyes and fell over in Sam's arms, passed out, ghost couldn't sleep, right?

Sam knew what was going to happen, the rings of light appeared and everything went withe.


	4. The end?

**Welp,i'm back i guess…. I decided to do something special for my first fic, it's not gonna have an ending.**

 **And before you start to grab the pitchforks let me explain this concept, YOU are going to imagine your own ideal ending, as an example you could choose the best ending (Danny's parents accept him and all that good stuff) or you could imagine the most gruesome and angsty of endings(*insert angsty stuff here*)**

 **Whatever you choose,you can share it or keep it for yourself, I'm leaving you as we call it in Italy "carta Bianca" aka free will and power.**

 **Im not lazy or lackadaisical, I just want the best for my readers and that is to not cringe over a crappy ending I imagined and worked on. The support I received made me realize that spoiling this story wasn't an option.**

 **The artsy bookworm is out.**


End file.
